


Does he get that look in his eye when he's with you?

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s10e12 Gallavich, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Night Before The Wedding, Pre episode 12, Spoilers, Spooning, True Love, fiances, pre wedding night, remembering, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: The night before their wedding, Ian thinks back to a time when he didn't know how Mickey felt and searched so hard to see that look in his eye.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 284





	Does he get that look in his eye when he's with you?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldnt stop thinking about Mandy telling Ian in S3 "does he get that look in his eye when he's with you?" and how all of S10 you can see that Look in Mickey's eye when he's with Ian.
> 
> OUR BOYS ARE MARRIED 😭❤ FINALLY!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little ficlet!

Ian gets into bed next to Mickey, tomorrow they will be husbands. There’s the faintest light coming in through the blinds so he can see the features on Mickey’s face, see the look in his eyes as he looks back at him, see the small smile on his lips. Ian brings his hand up to caress that face, touching his cheek softly, moving his thumb across his cheekbone as his fingers card through the short hair on his head. Mickey doesn’t take his eyes off of Ian that look still there. Ian thinks back to a time when he had no idea if Mickey even liked him, sure they would fuck but he liked Mickey so much but didn’t know how the other boy felt about him, he truly thought he might hate him.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Mickey asks breaking Ian out of his thoughts.

Ian realizes he had stopped moving his hand and was just holding Mickey’s face staring at him. He removes his hand from his face and runs it lightly down his shoulder and arm. He says, “Nothing.”

“Bullshit, tell me,” Mickey says moving to lean up on his elbow and look down at his soon to be husband.

Ian looks up into Mickey’s eyes and sighs; he’s powerless against that look. “I was just thinking about something Mandy told me like a million years ago,” He tells him.

“About what?” Mickey asks.

Ian tells him of that day, “You had just gotten out of juvie for the last time and we started things back up between us but I had no idea if you actually liked me or not. I knew how much I liked you and I needed to try and figure out if you did too. I asked Mandy ‘ _how can you tell if a guy is into you?_ ’ and she told me to just ask, I told her I couldn’t do that and she said ‘ _does he get that look in his eye when he’s with you?_ ’ I asked her what she meant and she told me that I would know it when I see it and Mick, this past year I’ve seen it every day in you and I just – I’m really happy to be marrying you tomorrow."

There it is. That look. It’s in Mickey’s eyes as he looks at him now. Mickey brings his hand up to Ian’s cheek just like Ian did to him just before and moves his thumb across his cheekbone. He says, “When did you get so fucking soft, Gallagher?” before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips.

Ian wraps his arm around Mickey’s back pulling him against him and his other hand goes up and into the short hair on the back of his neck. He deepens the kiss by parting his lips and letting their tongues tease and taste each other.

Mickey pulls back slightly to look at him and Ian says, “Won’t be Gallagher for much longer so you’re going to have to find a new nickname for me.”

Mickey rolls his eyes making Ian smile wide. “How about we revisit ‘firecrotch’?”

Ian laughs and wrestles Mickey down onto the mattress until he’s hovering over him. He moves his lips to Mickey’s ear and in a deep voice he asks, “How about _husband_?” before nipping at his earlobe lightly.

Ian feels Mickey arch his back underneath him as his pelvis presses against his. “Say it again,” Mickey tells him.

“ _Husband_ ,” Ian says much like he did before. He kisses him on the neck and then Mickey’s grabbing his face and fucking his tongue in his mouth.

They’re a mess of limbs as they grind hard against each other. They made a pact that they wouldn’t have sex that night, wanting to have a bit of anticipation and excitement for their wedding night. Ian slows his movements, nearing close to edge but remembering their agreement. He moves back to lie down next to Mickey, turning so they’re facing each other again.

Mickey says, “I love you, almost _husband_.”

Ian smiles at him and leans forward to press a small kiss to Mickey’s lips. He pulls back and says softly, “I love you too, almost _husband_.”

Mickey turns around and Ian cuddles up close behind him, wrapping his arm around him and intertwining their fingers together. The last thing either of them thinks about before sleep consumes them is how in just a few short hours they will be husbands. Fucking finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
